


(Fanvid) Bernard & Stubbs - Hold On

by Fannibalistic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, M/M, TW: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Hey Bernubbs shippers, it's been a while!I'm not the best at talking about myself and how I'm feeling (it's so much easier to write that for fictional characters) but ummm, things aren't super awesome in my life right now and although I'd love to be writing and have some good (hopefully 😅) ideas I just can't focus on it or get the time/energy.So I'm getting back in the swing of making  fanvids and edits instead😊Hope you enjoy this one, stay safe and stay shipping! 💜🖖
Relationships: Bernard Lowe/Ashley Stubbs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	(Fanvid) Bernard & Stubbs - Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maevesdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/gifts), [GTA_Princess22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTA_Princess22/gifts), [Sunshine1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine1997/gifts).



> Hey Bernubbs shippers, it's been a while!
> 
> I'm not the best at talking about myself and how I'm feeling (it's so much easier to write that for fictional characters) but ummm, things aren't super awesome in my life right now and although I'd love to be writing and have some good (hopefully 😅) ideas I just can't focus on it or get the time/energy.  
> So I'm getting back in the swing of making fanvids and edits instead😊  
> Hope you enjoy this one, stay safe and stay shipping! 💜🖖


End file.
